


My Gods Look Like You

by safeandwarm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, Mates, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm
Summary: No one ever on planet Earth would call Cora shy or timid. In fact, every report card and parent-teacher conference since kindergarten included the words "aggressive" and "intimidating." So why did she get so fucking tongue-tied when Lydia Martin was around?





	My Gods Look Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this weekly fic challenge for myself. I didn't set out to write a Teen Wolf AU where werewolves are known and Cora is trans and mates with Lydia but here we are.

No one ever on planet Earth would call Cora shy or timid. In fact, every report card and parent-teacher conference since kindergarten included the words "aggressive" and "intimidating." So why did she get so fucking tongue-tied when Lydia Martin was around?

Laura, arguably the alpha-est of her siblings, never mentioned feeling this way around David. And Derek had always been awkward as hell so who knows how he was around his mate. But Lydia...

It had all started with this stupid history project. For the first few times meeting up to pick a topic--the Supernatural Creatures Citizenship and Voting Act of 1967--Cora had no trouble mumbling a few sentences at Lydia. Lydia ran the meeting with an iron fist and a color-coded calendar. And it was fine, good even.

Cora definitely wasn't distracted by how how shiny her hair was. Or how good she smelled. Or how much she wanted to kiss her perfect red lips. 

And Cora for sure didn't keep getting distracted every single time Lydia walked into the room--even the cafeteria, which should be so full of body odor and hormones that there was no way to distinguish her from anyone else. Somehow Cora could still pick Lydia's scent out. And it's heady.

All she can think of is sinking her teeth and fingers into Lydia Martin. That, or she's doodling hearts in her notebook. There is no middle ground.

It's not as if Cora can tell her.

First off, Cora can't even talk around her. She's basically stoned off her scent. And her brain repeating "mate mate mate" over and over again. Human speech turns into grunts and growls. 

And secondly, Lydia is like the prom queen and the valedictorian. She kicks ass and takes names. Lydia has dated two werewolves and a hunter. She doesn't fuck around with anyone she doesn't deem worthy. Cora is the girl who once got suspended for throwing her textbook at the asshat of a teacher who picked on her all year and called her by her deadname. And, yeah, Lydia has known Cora since preschool, and she's seen her transition. She was never weird or mean. But that doesn't mean she'd be cool with being mates.

And what would Cora even say or tell her? "Hey, I know I don't talk to you ever but I think we are mates because werewolves. I also have no clue why the bond showed up now instead of when we first met, but here we are. So, can I sniff your neck?"

Yeah, like the girl who got into every school she applied is really gonna hitch her horse to that wagon. Magical werewolf bond with a random sounds like a bright future.

"What's your deal, Cora?" Lydia said, bringing Cora back to the present. She placed her books on the library table where they were meeting to finalize their project. Lydia sat down across from Cora.

She looked beautiful, like always.

Cora shrugged. "Nothing."

Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes. But she was smiling and her lips looked so damn kissable. "Of course not. Did you finish your part?" Cora nodded. "I found some really interesting stuff about mates that I included. Like did you know that SCCVA guaranteed marriage rights for mates as long as they weren't same sex couples? And so tens of thousands, maybe more, people were denied marriage benefits by the federal government because when the law was passed the United States didn't recognize same sex couples as being able to marry." As Lydia spoke her voice got louder and more passionate. She looked so cute.

And for whatever reason, Cora's mouth moved before her brain stopped her. "Yeah, my grandpa and papa were only able to get marriage benefits a few years ago. But by then they had been mates like 50 years."

"Are they both wolves?"

And she had to keep talking. She got this far. "Grandpa is a werewolf. Papa is human."

"He didn't take the bite?"

Cora shook her head. "He never wanted it."

"They're mates, though. I can't imagine a bond like that."

"It's amazing." Cora felt herself slip into the mate bond. Deep and warm and safe and real.

"Do you have a mate, Cora?"

Cora opened her eyes--when had she closed them--to find Lydia meeting her gaze. Her stare serious and assessing.

"I think so."

"How does it feel?"

"Safe." Cora huffed a laugh. "And fucking terrifying. Like how can you even prove to someone, especially someone without a wolf, that they are your mate? No one would believe that."

"Would a human not feel the pull as strongly?"

"Papa swears up and down that he could feel it ten times stronger than Grandpa and that he was the one that had to force them to get their shit together."

Lydia nods once. Almost to herself. But it looks decisive. "You are my mate. I am your mate."

And, fuck, if Cora isn't out of her chair and stalking around the table to bury her nose in Lydia's neck. Instinct takes over. "Mate. Mine."

Lydia tangles her fingers in Cora's long brown hair. "Yours. Mine." She pulls Cora in and they kiss for a long time. When Lydia pulls back, Cora puts her face in the space where Lydia's neck and shoulder meet. She sounds breathless as she says, "I thought you didn't want me."

And Cora whines. She hurt her mate. "No. No. Mate. Mine. Mate. No."

Lydia's laugh is so quiet. And Cora feels it where she is still pressed against Lydia's chest. "Yeah, I think I'm getting that." Her fingers run through Cora's hair. "We're going to have to talk about this, about what being a werewolf mate entails. I read a bunch--everything I could find--as soon as I realized what I was feeling, but I want to know everything."

Cora grunted to show she heard her and earned another soft laugh. 

"Are you always going to be this sweet for me?" Cora nipped Lydia's clothed shoulder softly and then pressed a kiss over the spot. "Oh, I forgot, you're a big bad wolf."

Cora growled, "Mine," and pulled Lydia back into a kiss.


End file.
